


Las Vegas Wild

by Kellygirl



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's life takes a different path than he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Vegas Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **Knightmusic** for the beta. She was very encouraging and gave me some great tips. Thanks also to **thetenthmuse1** for cheering me on during the writing process.

Spoilers: Refers to things up to the middle of season five  
Archive: Just let me know where  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I am making no money from them or this story.  


  
Greg’s entire body was shaking. Little shivers ran up and down his arms and legs. The thin sheet draped over his body bothered him and fuzzily, he pushed it away. His teeth chattered and he was amazed that he couldn’t make them stop. He could hear voices, but they were far away and he didn’t have the strength to try and figure out who was talking.

His body was damp with sweat, and he couldn’t remember how he got like this; what had happened to make his body do this to him. It felt like a betrayal and if Greg could have formed the thoughts he would have hated his body. A hand touched his forehead and he moaned. The hand hurt and felt like it was burning him, but he wanted it to stay.

“…we have to keep his fever down more.”

“So he’s really changing?”

“Yeah, I’m afraid so.”

The voices sounded familiar, but before Greg could form a thought about who the voices belonged to, his body convulsed and he gasped. He felt his eyes roll back in his head. Hands held him down and opened his mouth.

Someone shouted, “Make sure he doesn’t swallow his tongue!” Who? Greg wanted to ask whom they were talking about. The pain sizzled through him and it felt like his blood was going to burn it’s way out of his veins. Greg’s body gave out and collapsed back onto the bed and he could only give a small sigh of relief before everything disappeared.

Greg opened his eyes and could barely make out a few rays of sun that told him it was daytime. He looked around the room. The bed he was resting on was not his, but the sage green sheets felt good against his skin. He cleared his throat and ended up coughing. Footsteps, and someone sat next to him and put a straw in his mouth. He hummed in pleasure as cold water hit his throat. Greg opened his eyes and looked into the worried face of Nick Stokes. Before he was ready, Nick took away the water.

“Don’t want it to make you sick, Greg. How you feeling?” Greg thought about it before he answered.

“I feel like absolute crap. What happened? Where are we? I know this isn’t your house.” He heard footsteps and when Grissom appeared, Greg felt the tug of a memory drift through his mind. The communication between the two men didn’t involve any speaking so Greg waited. Nick lowered his eyes and while Greg was sure he’d seen Nick do this before, this time it seemed to mean something, something he felt he should be able to figure out. Nick left out of the room and Grissom took his place, sitting on the bed and feeling Greg’s forehead before intently studying his face.

“What do you remember?”

Greg searched his foggy memory. He’d been excited about something at work and no one was around to share it. What had he done then?

“We’re at your house, right?” Grissom nodded.

“I came over here but no one answered your door. I, um, went around back an--” Greg looked down at his arm. A gauze pad prevented him from seeing the mark on his arm but he remembered the shock and pain of teeth tearing into his body. He remembered his body being shaken like a rag doll before he’d hit his head and passed out.

“Something attacked me. Why aren’t I at the hospital?” Grissom used a thumb to brush hair away from Greg’s forehead. Greg didn’t remember Grissom ever touching him this much, and the look in his eyes was freaking Greg out.

“The hospital wouldn’t have known what to do. It was up to Nick and me to take care of you.” A small sigh followed Grissom’s words, and he looked miserable.

“I’m really sorry, Greg. The ‘something’ that attacked you was me. I wasn’t expecting anyone to show up and you startled me badly.”

Greg frowned. “How could it have been you? I, it, it was a big dog.”

“Wolf, actually.”

“So you’re telling me you’re a wolf in your off hours?”

Grissom shrugged. “Sometimes.”

Greg tried to sit up in bed and, with the older man’s help, made it. “Okay where’s Catherine and Sara with the video camera? I have the feeling this will end up all over the lab, and on everyone’s computers.” Grissom smiled sadly, and shook his head. Greg waited but Grissom only stared at him with endless patience. He decided to humor Grissom. “How long has this wolf thing been going on?”

“All my life. I’m not controlled by a full moon. I can shift into a wolf at any time. I had the rest of the day off, nothing pressing and my backyard is pretty secluded. I thought I would enjoy it.”

Greg studied Grissom. It didn’t seem like his boss was playing, but what was he talking about?

“So, you’re a werewolf. Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

Grissom reached out and grabbed the glass of water to hand to Greg. “Yes. There are many names for what I am, but werewolf will do.” Greg fingers brushed lightly over the covered bite mark, but he couldn’t feel anything. The entire spot felt numb. He didn’t argue with Grissom and he didn’t call him insane, though he had the urge to do so. He handed the empty glass back to Grissom, who studied him as if trying to read his mind.

“Wolves and werewolves figure into many cultures. Some things are true and some are not. The Latin term for us is Homo Lupus, which means man-wolf. Men who could turn into wolves were revered in Native American and German legends.”

Greg listened and tried to concentrate on Grissom’s lecture but it was hard to do. His body felt listless and weak. He burned, but it didn’t seem like a fever. He blinked and realized Grissom had stopped talking and was watching him.

“You don’t believe me do you?”

Greg shrugged, feeling tired, very tired. “No, I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming.”

“Nick, come in here please.”

Nick walked in and stood at the foot of the bed, eyes on Grissom.

“Change.” Greg’s skin tingled at Grissom’s command, but he forgot about that as Nick began to undress and drop his clothes on the floor. In less than a minute he was naked, but before Greg could snap out something witty Nick fell to his knees and there was a noise. Greg couldn’t describe the noise but he’d never forget it. It seemed to happen in a blink and suddenly where Nick had been, there was now a wolf, a large dark brown wolf, with Nick’s eyes. It smiled at him, and Greg felt like he’d stepped down the rabbit hole. Any minute Alice and her white rabbit would appear. This could not be happening.

“It is happening, Greg.”

He looked at Grissom in amazement. “What, you can read my mind too?”

“No, you spoke out loud.”

Greg laughed then held still as the Nick-wolf moved closer. It sniffed his fingers before plopping its head on Grissom’s thigh. Greg petted it cautiously.

“Can he understand what’s going on?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you change?”

Grissom scratched behind Nick-wolf’s ears. Nick-wolf’s entire body shuddered with pleasure.

“I didn’t want to scare you. I already did that when you showed up this morning.”

Greg tried to wrap his mind around what he was seeing, and what Grissom was saying.

“Okay, maybe there’s something to what you’re saying.”

“There is, Greg. I wouldn’t joke about this.” Greg watched him fidget and curl his hand through Nick-wolf’s fur. The wolf seemed to enjoy it. Grissom cleared his throat.

“I bit you while I was in wolf form, Greg. All your symptoms indicate that your basic physiology is in flux. The next full moon is in three days, and when it happens you’ll turn into a wolf.”

Greg bit his thumbnail. His mind was blank and he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. He pointed his right index finger at his boss. “I think I’m in shock. Plus, I’m still really tired. Mind if I go back to sleep?”

“No, go back to sleep. I’ll fix you some soup when you wake up.”

Grissom’s voice soothed him instead of making him nervous, which was its usual function. He closed his eyes and giggled softly when a wet nose brushed against his wrist.

* * *

He woke up shaking again, but this time he knew why or at least had the crazy explanation Grissom had given him. He was reminded of the flu he’d had back in senior year of high school. His sheets had felt wet like this once his fever broke. He bit his lip but a moan escaped anyway. He really tried to stop his body from shivering but it wasn’t working. It trembled and shook and Greg was scared. A hand glided through his hair before stroking his jaw.

“It’s going to be alright, Greg. I promise. I’ll take care of you.” Grissom whispered the words, and they comforted him more than he’d have thought they would. He fell back asleep, the occasional shiver still wracking his body.

The next time he woke up Grissom was gone but Nick was sitting in a chair snoring lightly. Greg wished he had a camera. His movements woke Nick up, and they stared at each other. Greg coughed.

“You turned into a wolf, right? I didn’t imagine that did I?”

Nick smiled. “No, you didn’t. You want to try and eat some soup?”

Greg sat up carefully and smiled, as Nick tucked more pillows behind him.

“Sure. Where’s Grissom?”

“Doing some work.”

Greg thought about the last few hours. “So explain some of this wolf stuff to me.”

Nick shrugged. “Okay, but let me get you the soup first.”

The soup turned out to be chicken noodle but instead of mostly liquid like he expected, the soup was thick with juicy pieces of chicken and fat noodles. After a few bites with the help of Nick, Greg felt strong enough to hold the spoon himself.

“Okay, talk please.” Greg filed away the look Nick gave the empty doorway.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything! Start with you and how long you’ve been a big wolf and go from there.”

Nick laughed. “I’ve been able to change into a wolf since I was little. Everyone in my family can do it. We were all born like this except for one of my sisters but when she turned seven my brother bit her while in wolf form and after that, she could turn too.”

“Is that why Grissom called you? Because you had experience with someone who’d been bitten?”

Nick handed him a glass of juice. It tasted wonderful and Greg drank it slowly and hoped Nick wasn’t going to take it away before he was done.

“That was part of the reason.”

Greg finished the juice, and stared into the glass like more would just appear. He wasn’t big on juice but this had been really good.

“This was really good. Can I have some more?”

“I’ll ask Grissom.”

“Okay. So did you know Grissom was a, a wolf when you first met him?”

Nick smiled. “Yeah, I knew when I met him face to face. I thought it would be a big problem but it wasn’t.” Greg’s eyes narrowed because Nick’s face was doing some sort of blushing thing and Greg had to wonder why.

“Anybody else we work with change into a wolf?”

“No. There’s a pack in Las Vegas but Grissom and I don’t really associate with them.”

“Why not? No wait, let me guess. Grissom doesn’t get along with them.”

Nick laughed. “He doesn’t have a big problem with them, just with the leader.”

“Why? Who’s the leader?”

“Someone who clashes with Grissom. They’re both Alphas and it would not be smooth sailing if Grissom were involved in pack matters. I didn’t want to deal with a lot of pack stuff so I threw in with Grissom.”

Greg nodded, feeling sleepy again. He was determined to stay up longer. All this stuff was fascinating and though he’d seen Nick change, he still wasn’t sure if he believed it all.

“How am I supposed to deal with all this? Do I go back to my normal life, I mean how can I?”

A small noise made Greg look up to find Grissom standing in the doorway. He watched Nick and Grissom look at each other before Grissom said, “You can go and watch TV, Nick. I’ll answer Greg’s questions.”

After Nick left, Grissom sat next to him on the bed. Greg closed his eyes when Grissom’s hand lightly brushed his jaw and neck. The older man’s fingers felt warm and so right on his skin. Greg moved his head, offering more of his neck to be touched. When he realized what he was doing, he cleared his throat and moved reluctantly away. He looked quickly into Grissom’s eyes, before looking down at the sheets covering his body. There was a look he couldn’t explain on Grissom’s face.

“We’re going to help you, Greg. I can’t lie and say your life is going to be the same, because it’s not. Being what you are now changes you on many levels. Did you enjoy the soup and juice?”

The abrupt change of subject caught Greg by surprise. “Yeah, I did. It was very good. Can I have some more?”

Grissom smiled at him. “I’ll get you some more. Did you notice anything about the soup, about the juice?”

Greg shrugged. “Not really. Were they special recipes?”

“No. But your senses are changing, becoming more acute. That’s why the soup tasted good and the juice tasted better than normal.”

Greg blinked. “Will the same thing happen with my coffee?”

“I don’t see why not.”

The smile on Greg’s face had Grissom laughing. “That is going to rock. I can’t imagine my coffee tasting better.”

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Greg was awake, his body shaking but nowhere near as much as it had earlier. Earlier Grissom had gotten him more food, before letting Greg go back to sleep. He told Greg that all the changes were making his body tired, and that was why he couldn’t stay awake. He heard the door open and the bed dip as Grissom sat down behind him. Greg turned over and tried to smile.

Grissom at the best of times was a hard man to read and now he only glimpsed vague emotions that flitted across the man’s face. Two of those emotions were guilt and sadness. He didn’t blame Grissom. It was an accident. Fingers slid over his hand and gripped it tight as if Grissom was trying to take some of the shudders from Greg and bear them himself.

“You didn’t mean for this to happen. I know that. I wish you didn’t look so sad.”

Grissom shook his head. “I’ll get over it. I just want to help you.”

“Where’s Nick?”

“I sent him home. There are a few things we have to go over.”

Greg waited but Grissom continued to hold his hand.

“Would you like a shower?”

The old sweat on the sheets and on his body smelled sickly. Greg wondered if his new, heightened sense of smell made him smell worse.

“Yeah, I would.”

The shower was hot and quick and Greg wanted to stay longer, but he needed help from Grissom to get back to the bedroom as it was. The robe Greg wore was Grissom’s and he wanted to keep it on. It made him feel safe and happy. He didn’t mention it, but the small smile Grissom gave him had Greg suspecting Grissom knew his feelings. The t-shirt and boxers Grissom gave him were his own, and when he raised an eyebrow, Grissom told him Nick had brought a few things from Greg’s house.

He noticed the sheets were changed and smiled at Grissom. He paused at the thought that he’d taken over Grissom’s bed. The thought of them sharing the bed slithered rattlesnake quick into his brain and once there, wouldn’t leave. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more Greg wanted Grissom in the bed with him. Sharing the bed and being able to see and smell, maybe even get a random touch here and there, that would be just—Greg couldn’t think what exactly it would be, but bone deep he wanted it.

“I’m sorry to kick you out of your bed.” The lure went on the line.

“It’s not a problem, Greg. I have a guestroom and a couch. I’ll be fine.”

Out went the lure into the water.

“You’re probably pretty used to your own bed. I don’t mind sharing. What side do you want?”

He waited and tried to keep the look on his face as neutral as possible. Grissom stopped putting a pillowcase on a pillow and looked at him. The man’s focus on something was legendary, and Greg could feel that intensity aimed at him. What he wasn’t used to was the small flare of Grissom’s nose. Those blue eyes sharpened even more and Grissom nodded his head.

“Okay.”

With the light turned off and Grissom lying beside him, Greg felt like he could get through anything. He fell into a light doze but was very aware of the presence in bed behind him. When the shakes came back, Greg wasn’t surprised when Grissom inched closer and a hand brushed his arm, sweeping back and forth. The hand that slid under his shirt and settled warm and solid on his stomach stopped the tremors but made him alert for a very different reason. He’d flirted with Grissom in the past but he’d flirted with almost everyone at work. He never imagined he’d be here in bed with Grissom. The sexual undertones had been missing, but suddenly they showed up ready to make up for their absence.

“Is this okay, Greg?”

Greg swallowed and nodded. It was more than okay. Something inside him wanted Grissom’s touch.

“Is this because of the wolf stuff?”

“Partly, yes. Even though it’s just me and Nick and we aren’t part of the main pack of Las Vegas, doesn’t mean our instincts go away. You’re developing those instincts.”

Greg was going to ask for an explanation but the hand under his shirt began to move in a slow counter-clockwise motion. It comforted him and aroused him beyond anything he could remember. He felt hot and itchy but not in a bad way. He just wanted Grissom to keep touching him. He gasped when fingers brushed over his nipples. They hardened immediately and he couldn’t help the little moan he made when Grissom touched them again.

“I have to know something before this goes any further Greg.”

Greg was busy rubbing his back against Grissom. “Yes. Yes, I’ve done this before.”

Grissom laughed and dipped a finger into his navel. Greg never thought fingers could be so erotic.

“That wasn’t what I was going to ask, but thank you for the reassurance.”

The faint earthy smell in the room reminded Greg of trudging through thick silent forests, all wood and damp and dirt. “What did you want to know?”

Grissom cleared his throat. “Do you accept me as your Alpha? Do you accept that in wolf form and sometimes in your natural human form, that I am in charge?”

Greg thought about this while Grissom’s fingers teased and tormented his chest. Grissom was already his boss at work. He was very new to being a CSI but even before then, Grissom had been there, issuing orders and demanding answers that made Greg strive to be better at his job.

“What happens if I say no?” The fingers stopped and Greg silently cursed his stupid mouth.

“I could try and force you to say yes, but I’ve always prided myself on acting more like a man than an animal. I’ll still help you but we can’t do this. It would be too much for me. I want to-to claim you but right now I would be too confused and that way lies trouble for both of us.”

The only thing Greg wanted right now was Grissom to keep doing what he’d been doing, but the man deserved an honest answer. If all this stuff was true then Greg’s life was completely changed. There was no going back. In two nights he would become something he never dreamed existed. The fact that two of his co-workers were experienced and willing to help him was a godsend. Nick was his friend and he was on the road to getting to know Grissom more and more.

“I accept you.” The words were barely out his mouth when Grissom’s hand slid into his shorts and touched his cock. He gasped, and suddenly Grissom’s entire body was pressed against his back. His scent surrounded Greg and the feel of his body had Greg biting his lip to hold back a plea for more. More what, he didn’t know but all thoughts went away as Grissom stroked him firmly. A tongue licked his ear gently and Greg wanted it to last for hours. The tongue returned over and over, tasting him and arousing him to new levels.

Grissom breathed into his ear. “I’m going to take care of you, I promise. Seeing you like this, this is something I never dared think about.”

Greg nodded in agreement and gasped out, “Me too.” The hand on his cock rubbed and massaged him, before traveling down further to cup his balls. The word ‘torture’ flitted through his mind, but Greg couldn’t concentrate on it or anything else. Grissom’s hand got faster and Greg whimpered, his blood roaring his ears. A sharp nip to the lobe of his ear and he came, Grissom’s name on his lips. His oversensitive cock got a few more touches and then Grissom removed his hand.

“You can call me Gil, you know.”

Greg laughed and said, “Will do. As soon as I can think, sure, on my list.”

That got him a small laugh that turned into ragged breathing as Grissom, Gil moved behind him. Greg was relaxed and happy from his climax and somewhere in his brain he expected Gil to fuck him, but instead he got Gil’s dick rubbing damp and hard over his ass. He made a soft sound of pleasure as the cock worked its way between the cheeks of his ass, and rubbed slowly back and forth.

“You can fuck me if you want.” Greg laughed when Gil groaned, and the movements behind him sped up. A finger brushed over the opening to his body and he moaned. Gil kissed him on his shoulder.

“I plan to, but not tonight. Right now I just want to explore.” Greg stretched, and let Gil roll him onto his back. Greg liked this idea. He could just lay there and get the thrill of that focused attention directed at him. Fingers across his ribs made him flinch, but a tongue sweeping across the same place made him whimper. Slow laps of Gil’s tongue over and around his nipples made him beg. His begging was swallowed by Gil’s mouth and he swallowed a few groans from Gil as well. Hands and fingers on his recovering cock had him thrusting uncontrollably. That got him a small evil laugh, as his boss took every move Greg made and raised his arousal higher and higher.

Someone was chanting “Oh god, oh god, please, please,” over and over and Greg wasn’t surprised when it turned out to be him. Gil had a tongue that was made to lick and wrap around his cock just like he was doing now. Strong fingers held him tightly while Gil’s mouth worked his head. Time stopped and Greg arched his back and sobbed and came and Gil took it all. He could feel the older man swallowing, and it was almost enough to make him come again.

**

The day after his very fun night with Grissom, Nick came by. He didn’t say anything, but he leaned close to Greg, sniffed deeply, and smiled. Greg struggled not to blush and only nodded his head. He could stay up for more than thirty minutes so Grissom put him to work reading papers on wolves and werewolves. There were actually two websites that talked about real werewolves.

The sites were disguised as role playing games, but Grissom assured him all the members were werewolves. This amused Greg, and he dug into the sites and used Grissom’s password to get into the members only sections. In the morning Gil questioned him about some of the things he’d read and for Greg, this was something familiar in a sea of the unfamiliar.

“So, silver bullets can kill a werewolf?”

Greg was sprawled on Grissom’s couch, his feet on the older man’s lap. He stifled a small moan as fingers roughly massaged his feet. Grissom answered him as he dug fingers and thumbs into the bottom of Greg’s feet.

“Yes, they can. Any type of bullets can kill a werewolf. We’re not immortal but we do have a longer life span. We also heal faster from injuries. For instance, if Nick or I broke our arm we’d heal in half the time it would take a normal human. Same goes for almost any other injury.”

Greg couldn’t hold back a moan, and it got him a smirk from Gil. He liked seeing his boss like this, relaxed, calm and in teacher mode. He was in teacher mode at work, but this was different. He stretched, then giggled when Gil hit a ticklish spot beneath his toes.

“So basically all there is to being a werewolf is heightened senses and a speedy recovery time?”

Gil dropped his left foot and picked up his other one. “Well there’s the whole turning into a wolf. That’s a pretty large part of it. I think it puts you closer to nature, to the ebb and flow of life on this planet.”

Greg guessed he could see that. Animals had senses that humans couldn’t even comprehend, so to be able to understand that would make for a balanced individual. “Anything else major I should know? Before tomorrow night I mean.” Tomorrow night was a full moon and Greg was more than a little nervous.

The massage to his foot became slow caresses that made him feel lazy and warm.

“Yeah. The more werewolves there are around, the harder it is to act in what would be considered a ‘normal’ human manner. That’s one of the reasons I don’t associate much with the pack that lives here in Las Vegas. The main reason though is that the leader of the pack…” Greg snorted and then yelped when Gil pinched his leg. “…And I don’t get along.”

“Who’s the leader? Nick just said it was somebody you don’t get along with.”

Gil met his eyes and Greg sensed the conversation was about to turn serious.

“It’s Sam Braun.”

Greg swallowed. “Whoa. Catherine’s father?”

“Yeah, Catherine’s father. So besides the fact that he doesn’t think the law applies to him, he’s pack leader of the thirty or so werewolves that reside in Las Vegas and the surrounding areas.”

“Wow, does Catherine know?”

Gil shook his head and began to rub Greg’s lower legs. The soothing back and forth motion made Greg want to melt into a puddle of goo. “No, she doesn’t know. He keeps that part of his life away from her. She’s like Nick’s sister. The gene missed her so she knows nothing about her father’s double life or my own. She does know we don’t like each other.”

“Grissom, all of Las Vegas knows you don’t like each other. It’s not a big secret.”

Grissom shrugged. “We just clash on so many levels and it doesn’t help that I feel like tearing his throat out when we’re in the same room for more than ten minutes. He’s old-time Las Vegas, so that means he likes doing things a certain way that have nothing to do with the law. He also likes being dominant over a bunch of people with sharper instincts than most.”

“Does he make them do illegal things?”

“No, but he doesn’t stop them either. I think he gets off on the displays of submissiveness that some people feel compelled to give him.”

Greg thought about that. Gil hadn’t really tried to make Greg submit. There had been the accepting thing before he would continue touching Greg but that was it. He figured there were a lot of things Grissom wasn’t telling him but it would all come out eventually. It was a lot of information to absorb.

“Got it. I avoid Sam Braun though I would have done that anyway. Guy gives me the creeps. He seems so cold.”

Grissom’s fingers rubbed his legs, stopping at his knees. “I think he really is that cold. He’s used to having his own way with no one to really oppose him. Part of that is him, and part of it is being the Alpha of a pack of predatory animals.”

Greg hummed in appreciation of Grissom’s fingers. “He can’t kill, so he takes that urge and channels it into other stuff.”

“Exactly.”

Greg remembered the DNA comparison Catherine had him do in what seemed like another lifetime. “Well, he can’t kill as often as he would like.”

Troubled blue eyes met his and nodded. Greg sighed, then gasped when Gil dug into a spot behind his left knee. Arousal zinged through him like an electrical shock. Greg looked up. The troubled look had disappeared from Gil’s eyes to be replaced by desire.

Hands and fingers unzipped and pulled at his shorts and Greg raised his hips. He closed his eyes as the shorts slid off of him with only a whisper of sound. No one could have told him that he would ever be here on Grissom’s couch, feeling the older man’s hands on his body. Greg opened his mouth but no sound came out. The feel of Gil’s tongue on his hip was wet and steamy hot. A soft brush of Gil’s beard touched his cock and Greg opened his eyes. All he could see was brown and gray hair. A flash of pink and Gil’s tongue teased the head of his cock. There was no time to absorb that feeling before his entire cock disappeared into the warm cavern of Gil’s mouth.

Greg leaned his head back on the arm of the couch and tried to stay still. Hands tugged at his balls and fingers pressed against the opening to his body. The speed of the blowjob became fast and hard and Greg rode it out as best he could. Tiny nibbles up and down his cock had him whimpering out words that sounded like begging, and pleas, and promises. He felt Gil’s hands encouraging him to move his hips, and he pumped in and out of that hot mouth, not caring about the drag of teeth or the almost painful squeeze to his balls. When he came, Gil held his hips still and swallowed him like he was the finest wine.

He dozed and then followed Gil to bed, naked and half-asleep. That night, his dreams were full of running on four legs.

The next day Greg was nervous and scared. Part of him still believed this all might be some big joke or some weird dream he was having. Any minute he’d wake up at home or in the hospital. Back when the lab exploded his dreams had been filled with smoke and fire, and walking through the lab trapped, with no way out. There was nothing he could do but wait for sunset, wait for the moon to appear and then see what happened. Grissom had to run a few errands and came back around one in the afternoon. Nick showed up fifteen minutes later.

Greg leaned up against the Grissom’s kitchen counter and crossed his arms. It was the only way to keep from biting his already shortened nails.

“So what’s the plan?”

Time seemed to slow down as he watched Grissom drink water. The sight of Grissom’s Adam’s apple bobbing up and down made Greg want to lick the skin there and maybe take a bite. It was hypnotizing, and he had to blink and concentrate on what Nick was saying.

“We’re going out to a part of the Toiyabe forest. They have spots where you can camp that are pretty isolated. I got the camping gear, some food and clothes for all of us. We get you out there, let you change, we turn too and then we take it from there.”

Nick stepped closer and laid a hand on Greg’s shoulder. “You got nothing to worry about, Greg. Me and Grissom are not going to let anything happen to you.” The hand on his shoulder tightened for a moment, and Greg was tempted to ask Nick to keep it there.

An hour later they were on their way. Nick drove and after a short argument over music with Grissom they settled on a classical music station. Greg stayed silent in the back, not caring about the music or anything else. There was something stirring deep inside him and he could only concentrate on that. It was like a siren song unfurling inside him, filling him up and threatening to spill out through his mouth and ears, even his skin.

He caught the looks Grissom and Nick sent him but they didn’t say anything. Greg accepted a bottle of water from Grissom sometime during the drive and he finished it in a few gulps and didn’t have to ask for another. It was there before he realized how thirsty he was and he sipped that bottle, but it too disappeared quickly.

At the park, Greg barely paid attention to Nick paying a fee and driving to their camping spot. He nodded, tired and withdrawn, when Grissom told him to stay in the truck while he and Nick set up the tent. He unbuckled his seat belt and lay down. His stomach hurt but it wasn’t the water. It felt like the kind of pain that showed up when he hadn’t eaten in a long time and had mistaken coffee for a major food group. Greg could hear his own heartbeat and began to believe, really believe that something was happening to him. The truck door opened and he looked up at Nick and Grissom. He didn’t bother to mention the fact that he could smell them both. Nick smelled like sandalwood and metal while Grissom smelled like nature, all woods and dark soil.

In front of the tent Greg sat with his legs crossed and ate a bowl of cereal and a roast beef sandwich. He’d turned down the food at first, but Grissom told him he needed it for the coming night.

“It’s going to take a lot out of you Greg, so you need to eat something. In the morning you’ll need to eat something before we head back. We wouldn’t want you to faint.”

Greg finished the food and watched the sun head into its westward slope.

He shivered and took off his shirt. He was already barefooted and more comfortable in the middle of this forest than he should have been.

“Does it happen when the sun goes down?”

Grissom shook his head. “It depends. I’ve never been eyewitness to a first time turn but it can happen as soon as the sun goes down or later in the night. By most accounts that I’ve read, it happens shortly after the sun goes down.”

No one spoke and Greg liked that. There was nothing to be said that would make this easier or give him the knowledge before it happened.

The sun went down and all around them, animals and insects went quiet as if they too were waiting. Greg heard Grissom whisper behind him. “Nick, go ahead and change. I’ll wait until Greg changes and then turn.” A few moments later, a dark brown head butted Greg’s arm before backing up and lying down.

When it came, it came fast. Greg could feel his body burn from the inside. Liquid fire replaced his blood and he screamed. He didn’t hear the scream but from far away he knew his mouth was open. He grabbed his stomach and tried to keep everything where it belonged, but he felt bones moving and reshaping and all he could do was hang on. Grissom’s voice crashed against his skin and words that felt like razors entered his ears.

“Breathe Greg! You have to breathe. In and out, come on, you can do it. You’re strong, Greg. Come on, don’t give up.”

Something in Greg’s mind clicked and he inhaled. The pain lessened a bit and he was able to exhale. He concentrated on that and not on the wet sharp sounds of his body reconstructing itself. The forest was still quiet and Greg lay there, rapidly breathing in and out. Where his hands should have been were two light brown paws. He blinked and looked at the dark brown wolf that walked up to him. Pack-mate his mind said. Pack-mate whined and sniffed him before licking Greg’s front paws. Another wolf, leader, Alpha, his mind whispered, came over and sniffed him too.

Alpha was brown and gray and bigger than him and Pack-mate. He rolled over on his back, showing his stomach and got a quiet woof of approval. Alpha licked him too and his touch said safe safe, protection. Greg still knew who he was but all knowledge of his human self was tucked away, and this new self was overwhelming. He panted and endured the licks from both wolves, before a nudge from Alpha told him to stand. He stood up and tottered on four legs before walking. Greg could sense and smell and see everything. All the input was incredible and he smiled, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in what he felt was a very puppy like manner. That’s what he was though, a new young wolf. He sniffed Pack-mate and felt affection and tolerance flow from Pack-mate to him.

Greg couldn’t help but scamper around and smell everything. He trotted around the tent and sniffed the truck. He raised his leg but a look from Alpha had him putting his leg down before he marked Pack-mate’s wheels. The night was full of mysteries and delights and he wanted to see and touch it all. He skipped around, nosing under leaves and around the trunks of trees. Pack-mate and Alpha were giving him indulgent looks and he wagged his tail at them, telling them he was ignoring them.

The night held so much potential that he didn’t know what he wanted to do first. He walked over to Alpha and lay down asking what was next, what were they going to do? Alpha touched his nose with his nose and huffed at him. Greg rose up, eager to run and explore. All three wolves ran off into the woods and Greg fully indulged in his new senses.

He felt like he was flying and even when Pack-mate laughed at him, after he tumbled down a small hill, he didn’t care. This was fun and carefree. A rabbit appeared and with a small yip he chased after it. He didn’t want to catch it, just play with it. The rabbit led him on a chase and he kept up until the rabbit escaped into some underbrush. Greg sat down and panted. He could smell Pack-mate and Alpha so he walked back to them. Together they traveled through the woods, Greg absorbing and learning things from both of the more experienced wolves. At a stream they all stopped to drink and Greg was tempted to jump into the cold water. He didn’t though. A look and a small chuff from Alpha told him fur took a long time to dry and the nighttime air was too cold.

The hours passed quickly in Greg’s young wolf estimation. Before he was ready, Alpha led them back to the camp. There, Greg helped Pack-mate groom Alpha before he and Alpha did the same to Pack-mate. After they were all clean Greg lay down outside the tent. He tiredly watched Pack-mate change back to his human self and set up a small fire. He wiggled and turned on his stomach when fingers scratched his fur and talked to him. He understood he had done well that night and he gave Nick a small lick on his face in thanks. He didn’t want to go in the tent and he stalled until Alpha nipped at his tail. Inside he flopped down and when Alpha joined him he sniffed at him until he fell asleep. If he dreamed, Greg didn’t remember it.

The first thing that popped into Greg’s head when he awoke was how warm he felt. The second thing that popped into his head he was ‘I’m naked.’ He was sprawled halfway on Nick’s warm naked chest, with Gil covering half his body from behind. One arm was clasped around his waist. Greg wiggled his toes. He was human again, but he remembered everything from the night before. Outside birds twittered and sang and greeted the sun. Greg was tired but not the tired that came from working a double shift or spending the night drinking and clubbing. This fatigue went deep but his mind was clear like it had never been before. He felt that if he had to go to work he could. He stretched and let his fingers curl into Nick’s stomach muscles. That got him a soft drawn out sigh and interest from other parts of Nick’s body.

Greg raised his head and looked at Nick. A sleepy looking Nick smiled down at him. As simple as that, Greg wanted to kiss him. Instead he licked the closest nipple he could reach. A small gasp told him Nick liked that, so he did it again. The hand curled around his waist traveled up to his own nipples and Greg groaned. Grissom already knew most of his hot spots and the thumb that rubbed and petted one nipple, then the other, made him weak and left him craving more. A bearded chin brushed his ear as Grissom whispered, “Dip your finger into his navel. He loves that.”

Greg obeyed and Nick moaned, then laughed. “No fair, telling him stuff.” Nick’s fingers massaged his scalp and Greg remembered the feeling of his fingers doing the same to his fur.

Grissom licked his neck and Greg rubbed against the cock, hard and insistent that nudged the small of his back. His fingers traveled and danced over Nick’s erection. His mind was filled with want and need and he moved down so he could lick the hard reddening head of Nick’s cock. The sounds Nick made had Greg greedily sucking and bobbing his head in no time. The taste of Nick was like a narcotic, and he hummed around the cock that filled his mouth. Behind him, Gil was busy running fingers up and down his back. Even the faint scars he carried received attention.

Gil moved down and nipped at the cheeks of his butt. It made Greg giggle and Nick moaned. Soft slurping sounds filled the tent and Greg wiggled and pressed his own cock down onto the soft bedding. When he felt Grissom peel him apart like a peach he had to take Nick’s cock out of his mouth and chant unfinished words and noises. Wet heat licked at the entrance to his body and Greg shuddered. He leaned back down and engulfed Nick’s cock again.

Greg could barely wrap his mind around what Gil was doing but it felt so good. The tongue lapped and teased him and when it entered his body, Greg would swear he saw stars behind his closed eyes. Endless minutes disappeared as Grissom tongue fucked him. Fingers slick and talented entered him, and he could only groan and suck on Nick harder. Nick cursed and pumped gently into his mouth. Gil pulled away and Greg followed the hands that moved him between Nick’s easily spread legs. Gil’s fingers returned to fuck him and brush over his prostate again and again.

When Gil replaced the fingers with his cock, Greg’s heart jumped in anticipation. The slide into his body was deliberately slow and paced. Grissom was bigger than Greg thought and he was fucked with measured movements that told Greg Gil had amazing control of his own body. Greg split his attention between Nick’s cock and the gentle smack of Gil’s hips against his. He loved the grip of Gil’s hands on his waist, the way Gil’s pressed in and pulled out so slow like he was reluctant to leave Greg’s warm body.

There was nothing but these two men and Greg reveled in the smell and taste of Nick while he craved each thrust into his body. He felt Nick’s entire body stiffen and swallowed the release that spurted into his mouth. Greg could only moan as Grissom reached around and stroked his cock. The rhythm was fast and rough before it changed to slow and soft. Greg shuddered and came and loved the sounds that forced their way from Grissom’s body. On his hands and knees, Greg took every shove and push into his relaxed body until, with a small curse, Gil came.

* * *

The next week was hard. Being back at work meant trying to curb his newly sensitive senses. As a CSI, Greg was around death and the way it looked and smelled every night. Grissom and Nick gave him a few pointers and Greg tried very hard not to throw up while attending his next autopsy. He hadn’t thrown up at his first one so he was determined not to do so now. Greg thought his life would change more but it didn’t. The first day after his ‘sick leave’ Catherine, Sara and Warrick inquired about his health but that was it. If he thought Nick and Grissom stood a little too close to him, he didn’t mind.

He spent some nights at Grissom’s and some nights at Nick’s. Greg did find the realization that he didn’t want to be alone disturbing, but both men assured him his nights over were fine and as he got used to the changes he would go back to spending more than two nights a week at his own place.

It wasn’t even about sex, not all of the time. Greg loved the fact that he knew Grissom had a very healthy sex drive, and that Nick liked to reciprocate the blow jobs he got from Greg, but some nights he just wanted another body next to him. Grissom and Nick both understood that and were silently there for him. They let him decide and if he wanted to spend the day with his head on Grissom’s knee watching TV, then that’s what they did.

Three weeks after he first changed into a wolf, Greg was at work watching Warrick and Catherine set up an experiment. He wondered what they would say if he told them they were putting out so many pheromones that he was about to choke. They should just have sex and get it all out in the open. When Brass walked in, Greg didn’t need heightened senses to tell something was wrong.

“Grissom’s in the hospital. A suspect knocked him down a flight of stairs.”

Catherine walked up, concern and worry showing in her gestures and language. “How’s Grissom doing?”

“Concussion, hairline fracture in his right arm. They’re keeping him overnight.”

Greg hid how worried he was and the rest of his shift passed slowly. He talked to people and did his job but he felt like his body was wrapped in a soft blanket. A phone call from Nick helped a lot, as well as the invitation to meet him at the hospital when Greg got off work.

At the hospital they talked with Grissom for half an hour before Nick nudged him, and Greg noticed Grissom’s eyes drifting shut.

Greg patted Grissom’s hand. “We’ll come see you tomorrow, boss man.”

Grissom nodded, and seemed to sink down further into the starched white hospital sheets.

“Look after Greg, Nick.”

“I will Grissom. Don’t worry.”

Nick was quiet as they waited for the elevator and Greg didn’t bother trying to talk to him. They both were tired and worried about their friend and boss. He couldn’t believe no one had noticed how close the three of them had grown. Maybe the closeness was just in his head. Greg started forward as the ping of the elevator signaled the doors were opening. A hand on his arm stopped him and he looked at Nick. Nick was frowning and the look on his face was one usually reserved for suspects. Greg looked in the elevator and met the cold blue eyes of Sam Braun. He froze and the smile Braun sent him reminded him of a TV special he’d watched on sharks.

“You boys have perfect timing. Why don’t we go somewhere and have a little talk?” It may have been phrased as a question, but there was no doubt it was an order. Greg noted the way Nick stepped forward, and moved a few inches until he was halfway in front of Greg.

“What do you want?” The way Nick spat out the question made Braun’s fists curl and Greg wondered if the man would try something here. No one seemed to be paying them any attention but that could change quickly.

“Let’s go down to the cafeteria. I just want to discuss something with you two.”

Greg didn’t say anything, waiting for Nick so he could follow his lead. He was surprised to realize that whatever Nick did, he would do with no questions. Before he could do anymore self-analyzing, Braun muttered a curse. “Look, just get in the damn elevator.”

Nick smirked and stepped in the elevator. The ride and walk to the cafeteria was made in silence and it was so heavy Greg wished he’d stayed in Grissom’s room and slept in one of those crappy chairs.

Greg sat down next to Nick at a small table in the back of the cafeteria. Sam Braun sat across from them and though they were not in a restaurant, a cafeteria worker came over and nodded at Braun’s order of three coffees.

No one spoke until the worker scurried back with three cups of coffee and little cups of sugar, milk, and cream. Greg added sugar and milk to his coffee and knew it wouldn’t even come close to the coffee he had at the lab. It was just something to do with his hands while he waited for Nick or Braun to talk.

Nick cocked his head to the side and asked, “What do you want?”

Braun smiled and drank a sip of his coffee. “What do you think, boy? I want you two to join my little community. Anything you want is possible if you give me your loyalty. Grissom’s old and he won’t be able to protect you two forever.”

Nick smiled but it wasn’t a pleasant look. “You’re old too. And Grissom does a little more than protect us.” Underneath the table Nick placed his hand on Greg’s knee.

Braun snorted and waved a hand as if to banish the power of Grissom’s name. “Whatever he does for you two, I can do too. I can make your lives a lot easier; new places to live, new jobs, a bigger salary. You want to travel, meet other little wolves? That can be arranged.”

Greg had to admit it sounded good, actually it sounded great. Braun’s voice flowed over him like honey and he wanted to reach out a take a lick. His voice was like Grissom’s, compelling, almost hypnotic, and it too promised safety and protection. Nick’s hand on his knee tightened and Greg blinked. The look Braun gave him said he knew the effect he had on Greg.

“No thanks, I’d hate to have to try and cover up one of your crimes as payment.” The disdain in Nick’s voice was almost touchable. So was the steeled determination. It made Greg want to roll over and do anything Nick wanted him to do. With effort he clawed his way back from any wolf like instincts. Greg did not want to quit his job or in any way give Braun an ounce of loyalty.

Braun smiled and it reminded Greg of a history class he’d had in college where the professor had told them that smiling started out as men baring their teeth at each other.

“Well, that’s your answer. How about you, Mr. Sanders, want to play for the winning team in this town?”

Greg was shocked that Braun knew his name. Before he could say anything, Nick spoke up. “He stays with us.” Greg wanted to speak for himself and say the same thing, maybe with a little more politeness but the hand on his knee squeezed and really, Greg got it. He also was going to have a bruise.

Greg watched Braun and Nick as they engaged in a silent battle of wills. He breathed a sigh of relief when Braun gave a short, sharp nod and stood up.

“If either of you changes your mind, you know where to find me. Tell Grissom I said hello.”

Nick didn’t say anything until they were in his truck.

“Don’t let Sam Braun get you alone. He’s very powerful and if you give him a hint he’ll have you in his pack before you can blink.”

“Did he try to recruit you when you first got to town?”

Nick shook his head. “I didn’t give him a chance. I interviewed with Grissom and Brass and two days after I got settled in, I gave my loyalty to Grissom. There was no question for me but you’re new to all this, Greg, and I can see where Sam Braun might seem like a mighty nice guy. He gives off a nice smell and an aura that says he’ll take care of everything for you. What you can’t know is he’ll sacrifice you if it means saving his own ass.”

Greg nodded his head. “I didn’t mean to keep looking at him. It’s like I couldn’t help it.”

“Yeah, he’s good at that drawing in stuff. Don’t worry about it.”

So Greg didn’t worry about it until the next night. Nick had gone in on the swing shift and Greg drove to work later. He was out of his car and walking towards the building when he saw the black limo waiting like a silent predator in the forest. The door clicked open and Sam Braun stepped out. The smile on his face made Greg falter.

“Let’s have little talk, Mr. Sanders.”

Greg intended to tell Braun no, that he had to get to work but he got inside the limo and shivered at the soft snap of the door closing. Braun sat across from him and opened a small refrigerator.

“Would you like a drink?”

Greg shook his head.

“I admit I was waiting on you to show up Mr. Sanders. I lied at the hospital. I don’t want Stokes on my team but you, you I do want. I think I can give you what you desire.”

Greg swallowed and rubbed a hand across one blue jeaned knee. “How do you know what I want? Hell, even I don’t know that.”

Like a spider that could sense when their web was walked upon, Braun moved and sat next to him. Their knees touched and Greg shuddered.

“We can figure that out together. I think you want to belong, to have others acknowledge how smart you are, the brilliant way your mind works.”

A heavy arm settled across his shoulders and Greg felt like he was being smothered. “What do you think, Sanders? You think Grissom or Stokes will ever tell you what a good job you do? Or will they be silent and only tell you about your failures?”

The memory of Grissom telling him he’d compromised evidence on that nightclub murder flashed in his head. He’d been so embarrassed and had never felt as stupid as he had at that moment.

“It’s not like that.” Greg shrugged off Braun’s arm, and opened the limo door. He took a deep breath and let the cool night air settle in his lungs. Greg wondered if he could go back home and start this night over. He turned back around and Braun stared at him from within the limo.

“I think I’d have a fun time breaking you and remaking you in my image, but it looks like Grissom and Stokes have already started.”

“They didn’t have to break me and that’s the difference between Grissom and you. We follow him because we want to, because we respect him.”

Greg walked away before he said something that would make Braun mad.

He blinked at the bright lights inside the lab and headed toward the break room. He heard Warrick before he saw him and Nick was with him. Greg didn’t know how far apart he and Nick were, maybe twenty-five feet, but Nick looked at him and Greg could swear in that moment Nick knew every thing that had happened between him and Braun. He stood there as Nick said something to Warrick and then walked towards him. The flair of Nick’s nose and the thunderous frown that followed made Greg want to back away.

“Follow me. Sara’s on a case and I told her I could use your help when you arrived.”

Greg followed Nick into the locker room. It was empty and Nick turned to him and stepped closer. Greg didn’t move as Nick leaned in and inhaled. Greg told himself he imagined the small growl that trickled from Nick’s throat.

“What were you doing with Sam Braun?”

“He ambushed me in the parking lot. I was in his limo, but only for a few minutes.”

He still didn’t move as Nick sniffed him again, but when Nick sat down on one of the benches and sniffed at Greg’s crotch, Greg stepped away.

“Nothing happened, I swear.”

“I told you to stay away from him. You telling me you couldn’t walk around the limo and just come into the building?”

Nick stood back up and grabbed his wrist. When Nick opened the door to the showers Greg looked at him.

“Take a shower, you smell like him.”

“I think he did that on purpose, sat next to me, I mean. He didn’t try anything, just talked at me.”

“Did you say anything about loyalty?”

“No.”

Nick looked at him and Greg realized he was waiting. He undressed and walked into the shower. The water only reached a semi warm temperature and Greg quickly scrubbed his body. He jumped when Nick appeared behind him, naked and still angry. Greg gave a small yelp when Nick grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him face first against the wet wall. It didn’t hurt but Greg’s heartbeat stuttered. Nick touched him, rubbing water and soap all over his body. The finger that pushed into his body was methodical and in no way like the times Nick had touched him before.

Greg tried to twist out of Nick’s grip but the hand on his neck only tightened, and Nick moved closer until his body was pressed against Greg’s.

“Don’t make me angrier. Grissom’s hurt, Braun is sniffing around you, and it’s up to me to lay down the law.”

“What law?”

“That you do what I say. I’m your Alpha right now and maybe you need a reminder.”

Despite the roughness of Nick’s voice and the erection pressed against his ass, Greg was hard. He’d never been one for the rough stuff and he wondered if it was because of his new wolf status, and that the full moon was only a few days away.

“I’m sorry.”

Nick didn’t reply verbally, but his touched eased. A second finger joined the first one and this time the thrust into his body was gentler.

Greg didn’t try to move away from Nick, but he let out a needy sigh as Nick pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock in. The entry was slick, but too fast and the burn made Greg gasp.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Nick? We’re at work.”

“The lesson needs to be learned now.”

Greg moaned and pushed back into Nick’s body. He loved the feel of Nick’s body against his back. Nick’s breath whooshed in and out next to his ear and one hand clutched his hip. The hand on his neck eased even more and he felt fingers card through his wet hair. Nick teeth scraped the spot where his shoulder and neck met and Greg almost choked because he couldn’t close his mouth and the water was everywhere. Nick placed both of his hands on Greg’s waist and began to thrust harder.

Greg couldn’t tell if this was punishment, or reward, or a lesson, and he didn’t care. Nick’s body was so close it was like Nick wanted to be inside his skin. Nick’s determination and lingering anger seeped into every molecule of his body, and even with water all around them, he could feel heat and all he could gasp out was, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, don’t stop.” Nick used one foot to spread Greg’s legs wider then slammed into his body. The sting of Nick’s fingernails digging into his skin was only a small distraction. Greg couldn’t see or hear, he could only feel Nick and mutter apologies and pleas.

When Nick came, his mouth clamped down on Greg’s shoulder, his teeth breaking the skin. Greg threw his head back and keened, thoughts of keeping quiet washed away. Through the fog of sensations his hips bucked and he fucked Nick’s hand, knowing he had permission to come. It didn’t take long.

Nick let him go and turned off the shower. Greg resisted his body’s insistence that he sink to the floor and sleep. He also resisted the darker urge to sink down and thank Nick. What was happening to him? He only blinked at Nick as he dried Greg off and then himself.

Back in the locker room, Greg dressed and sat on the bench. His hair looked like shit but he couldn’t bring up the energy to care. Nick sat beside him.

“You okay?”

Greg shrugged. “I don’t know. I did learn that lesson you wanted me to though.” He shifted so his ass wasn’t resting directly on the hard wooden bench.

Nick’s hand glided through his hair and though Greg was confused, he loved the touch that said safe and affection and care.

“This is why I don’t want to be Alpha. I get too aggressive and rely on instincts and ways that aren’t exactly human. I don’t know how Grissom does it.”

The locker door swung open and Warrick walked in and looked at them.

“Everything okay?”

Nick pulled his hand away. He stood up and closed his locker door and gestured for Greg to get up.

“Yeah, man. Just talking some things out.”

Warrick’s eyes narrowed and he looked at them like they were under a microscope. His eyes met Greg’s and Greg wearily nodded.

“Hmm, okay then. See you two later.” He grabbed a bag out of his locker and headed for the door. He stopped, but didn’t turn around. “You might want to put something on that bruise, Greg. It looks painful.”

Greg didn’t reply and Warrick left, the door to the locker room slamming closed behind him. He put a button down shirt over his t-shirt to hide the bite mark.

He worked with Nick the rest of the night, both of their concentration taken over by the case they worked on. Sara and Jim checked on them at different times, but Catherine was nowhere to be found. Greg had two hours left when Nick left to track down Sara with a major break in their case.

Greg was alone when Warrick showed up. He smiled briefly at him and knew that Warrick wasn’t buying it. He waited for Warrick to say something.

“Anything you want to talk about Greg?”

“No.” He hadn’t meant to sound so short, but he wanted to know where Warrick was going with the conversation.

“Look, I know I caught some strange vibe off you and Nick earlier. He looked pissed and you looked scared.”

Greg didn’t say anything. What was he supposed to say? Though the look on Warrick’s face might be funny if he did tell him what was going on. ‘Oh yeah, Nick was just doing this domination thing with me. It’s all mixed in with him and me and Grissom being werewolves.’

“Everything’s okay, Warrick. Really.”

The look Warrick gave him was the same he’d seen Warrick give to a woman who wouldn’t admit her husband was beating her. Great, now Warrick thought Nick was abusive and Greg was pathetic. He gave Warrick a more sincere smile. “Whatever you’re thinking, Warrick, it’s not like that.”

Greg didn’t hear the door open but he knew Nick was there. He watched Warrick frown at Nick and then look back at Greg.

“You know where to find me if you need anything, Greg.”

“Thanks, Warrick.”

Warrick looked at Nick again and then strolled out of the room. Nick looked at Warrick walking away then moved closer to Greg.

“What was that about?”

It wasn’t funny but Greg laughed. “He thinks you’re abusing me, or something. Maybe he thinks you’re forcing me to have rough workplace sex, I don’t know.”

Nick’s eyes widened and he straightened up, his shoulders rigid.

“That’s not what happened.”

Greg shrugged. “I didn’t say it did. I think that’s what Warrick thinks. You’re gonna have to think of something to tell him. He’s liable to go to Grissom or confront you someplace where he can hit you.”

Nick looked thoughtful. “I could always bite him and then he’d know what was going on.”

Greg coughed. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Yes, Greg. I would never bite anyone in wolf form intentionally.” Neither mentioned the fact that Nick didn’t say he wouldn’t bite someone while he was human.

Nick cleared his throat. “Are you hurting?”

Greg frowned in confusion then smiled crookedly in understanding. He looked down at the lab table. He felt shy all of a sudden and it made his voice quiet.

“No, no, I’m alright. Maybe you were right. I don’t know all of what Braun is capable of, but I haven’t given him one thought since the showers.”

Nick squeezed his shoulder. “Good. I’m going to run some errands. I’ll swing by when you get off and we can go by and see Grissom.

No one else bothered Greg and nothing urgent came in so he got off on time. Nick was waiting and he followed him over to the hospital.

Grissom was awake, and when he looked up and gave them a small smile, Greg had to stifle the urge to climb in the bed with him. He couldn’t hold back the urge to sit on the edge of the bed and hold Grissom’s hand. No one said anything while Greg stroked his fingers over Grissom’s hand over and over.

“I missed your touch.”

Greg hadn’t planned to say that but it came out and he felt better. The tension that had showed up with Sam Braun yesterday seeped out of him, and he closed his eyes. He shivered a little when Grissom touched his cheek. He didn’t move when Grissom caressed his neck and pushed his shirt away from the mark on his neck. The dry tone of Grissom’s voice made him smile in relief.

“Apparently a lot has been going on. You want to tell me about it, Nick?”

Greg got up to go and sit in a chair, but Grissom’s hand on his arm stopped him. He stayed where he was while Nick told Grissom about Sam Braun. Greg looked at the floor when Nick talked about being alarmed at how appealing Greg seemed to find Braun. He told Grissom about Greg coming to work smelling like Braun and what happened in the locker room. He finished his explanation and then gave a brief, bitter laugh.

“And oh yeah, Warrick might think I abused Greg. He had a pissed-off look on his face earlier and was coming off way protective of Greg.”

Nick had moved and sat down on the other side of Grissom during his explanation. Grissom touched his hand. “You did fine, Nick.”

Nick shook his head. “No, I didn’t know what to do and then it was like I found myself doing things without knowing why or how I got to that conclusion. I relied too much on my wilder instincts.”

“You relied on them because you knew they wouldn’t lead you wrong.”

Nick didn’t say anything and Greg grabbed his hand, bringing it across Grissom’s chest.

“I’m still here, Nick. You did what you thought you had to do. This is all new and scary and very confusing to me but that doesn’t make what you did wrong. I knew before we saw Braun that you cared about me and I know now that’d you’d protect me if it came down to it.”

Grissom nodded his head then looked at each of them. “I’ll take care of Sam Braun. Neither of you need to worry he’ll bother you again. I think he came around to get a look at Greg. Another werewolf that’s loyal to me worries him. Doesn’t matter that it’s just us three, to a man like Braun that’s too many people he feels he supposed to be able to control.” Grissom’s voice was hard and quiet and Greg knew he’d take care of him. It gave him a sense of peace and belonging.

Grissom looked down at their interlinked hands. “I hope no one comes in and wants to know what we’re doing.”

Greg laughed and the tension in the room drifted away. “We could say we were using Buddhist healing techniques on you. When do you get out of here?”

Grissom smirked. “This afternoon. The doctor was very surprised at how well the hairline fracture is doing. I’ll be there for your second turning, Greg.” Greg nodded and didn’t even realize he’d been worried that his Alpha would not be there.

Nick told Grissom about their case and what he knew of the other CSI’s cases. They eventually let go of each other’s hands but Greg and Nick stayed seated on the bed.

Greg’s eyelids fluttered and he tried to stay awake, alert, but it grew harder and harder. He lay his head on Grissom’s chest and only intended to rest there for a few moments. He woke up when Grissom patted his head.

“Use that pull out chair Greg, and go back to sleep.”

He nodded and looked around. “Where’s Nick?”

“He’ll be back later to get both of us.”

Greg pulled out the chair-bed thing and fell asleep listening to Grissom hum quietly while looking at a book.

**

The next few days were hectic. A double homicide on the WLVU campus absorbed the entire lab and in the end it turned out to be two sorority sisters who’d let jealousy become deadly. Greg was exhausted and slept soundly in Grissom’s bed. The next afternoon he awoke with the still new feelings curled in his stomach that told him that night he would turn. They traveled to the same campgrounds and when the sun went down he again experienced the awful pain throughout his entire body. It wasn’t any easier this time but he got through it and lay there looking at the world through his sharpened senses.

Alpha let him play and run and didn’t mind when Greg nipped his tail a few times. The next time he did it, it turned into a wrestling match and Alpha pinned him quickly and gently bit his neck. He laughed and it came out in small silly yips that had Pack-mate smiling at him. After Alpha let him up they ran around the forest and Greg jumped over bushes and tangled with some stubborn tree roots. The entire night seemed to welcome him and Greg loved it. He watched an owl hunt and though he felt sorry for the chosen mouse he understood the balance of power. There were predators and prey and sometimes there was nothing that could be done.

Pack-mate teased him into a game and Greg followed him around until the sky began to lighten. Back at their campsite he grunted and moved and settled down to sleep, protected and cared for by Alpha and Pack-mate. The following months would hold things both familiar and new, but he felt more than confident that in human form or wolf form he could handle anything.

  
The End.


End file.
